Strings Attached
by LorelaiGilmoreForLife
Summary: This story takes place durning Pulp Friction. Only when Logan asks Rory to leave, she leaves with him, and the two of them agree right then and there that the, 'No Strings Attached' method is not going to work for either of them. This story is mainly fo
1. Prolouge

**Title:** Strings Attached  
**Summary:** This story takes place durning Pulp Friction. Only when Logan asks Rory to leave, she leaves with him, and the two of them agree right then and there that the, 'No Strings Attached' method is not going to work for either of them. This story is mainly focused of Logan and Rory, but the Luke/Lorelai ship does appear quite a few times. Also, Rory and Logan never steal a yhat, Rory is NOT dropping out of Yale, and maybe Luke will beat Lorelai to the marriage proposal.   
** Rating:** Will vary by chapter. This Chapter PG13.  
**Archiving:** Of course, just tell me where its going.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, all I own is the plot, and any original character my little mind might come up with.  
**Reviewing:** PLEASE DO! I really want your feedback.

** A/N:** _This is my first attempt at a Gilmore Girls fic, so the continuation of this story strictly depends on the amount, and substance of the reviews I recieve. In other words, I need to know what you think. Constructive Critisism is welcome, but don't flame me about the Rory/Logan ship, just about the over aspect of my writing. Thanks and PLEASE review!_

------

** Prologue **

Rory walked into the party with Robert already knowing that this was a mistake. She knew she didn't want to be with Robert, she wanted to be with Logan. She really liked Logan; hell she thought she loved the guy. This whole, 'No Strings Attached' rule was really making her upset. All she wanted to do was crawl up in Logan's arms and be the only girl he cared for.

She got her drink from Robert. They talked for a little while, and she knew this guy wasn't for her. She wanted Logan. She then noticed him standing against a wall talking to a skinny blond girl in a bridal dress with blood on it. 'My outfits better' she thought. She tried to ignore Logan and the girl but the looks that Logan was giving her and Robert made Rory think that she wasn't alone in not liking the, 'No Strings Attached' rule. Robert went to get her a drink and Logan walked up to her.

"Hey, Ace. Having a good time?" he asked her. 'Why did he have to look so hot. God tell me why the hell is he looking so hot'

"I am, thanks." She replied trying to play it cool.

"Good. That's good. Me, too. I'm having a good time too." He said to her. 'I'm a babbling idiot'

"Good." She replied

"Yes, it is good. So I didn't know you knew Robert?" he asked her, trying not to let his jealously shine through his words, but knowing it was.

" I met him at the Life and Death Brigade gathering. And the poker game." She said.

"Oh. Right, right. Well, he must have made quite an impression." He said, now knowing his jealousness of Robert was shining through more then ever.

"He just asked me out, is all." Rory said defensive.

"Sure. He's kind of a jerk." He said, hoping that Rory would listen to him and want to leave.

"Excuse me?" she asked, a taken by Logan's verbal treatment of his friend.

"Robert. He's kind of a jerk. Haven't you noticed he's kind of a jerk?" he asked repeating the question and inquiry.

"Nope." Rory said, she wasn't sure if she like jealous Logan.

"Huh. Night's young. Okay, come on." He said pulling her arm and toward the door which was conveniently located in a dark corner.

"Where are we going? Logan!" she said as he pulling her, not really meaning it, she kind of liked possessive Logan.

"You look great." He said to her smiling.

"Thank you." She said, trying to hide her fuming blush. 'Why does this guy do this to me'

He then kissed her forcefully. Wrapping his tongue around hers. After a minute Rory pushed him away.

"Logan, stop." Rory said, she wanted him but they were in the middle of Finn's birthday party.

"Right, so, how you been?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I've been fine." She said.

"Good. School's good?" he asked.

"School's hard." She replied.

"Well, it's supposed to be hard. It's grounding you for life." He said, in his 'all knowing' voice.

They then kissed again.

"Making you an upstanding citizen." He said.

They kissed again.

"God-fearing Christian." She piped in.

"Habitual recycler." He added.

They kissed again, this time Logan stopped him.

"Lets go." he said.

"Go where?" she asked puzzled.

"Your place. My place. Let's take a train to New York, spend the night  
in the Plaza." He said.

Rory contemplated this a moment, glanced at Robert who was chatting up another girl, grabbed Logan's hand and the two of them ran out the door.

"So what you wana do Ace?" he asked her.

"You know." She said blushing.

"Good by me, but first we need to talk." He said.

"Ok." She said wondering what Logan wanted to talk about.

They got in his car and Logan didn't start it.

"Rory I want strings to be attached." He said. "I don't feel anything at all with other girls, and seeing you with other guys eats me up inside."

Rory smiled a huge smile.

"I want strings to be attached too." She said. "I want to be exclusive. No more other dating."

"So its settled then. You are my girlfriend." He said smiling.

"You're one and only." She said smiling. He then caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

"So back to your place?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

-----

Remember, Please Review:) If you want the next chapter, I need reviews so Please:)


	2. Chapter One: Keep On Loving You

**STRINGS ATTACHED**

** Summary:** This story takes place durning Pulp Friction. Only when Logan asks Rory to leave, she leaves with him, and the two of them agree right then and there that the, 'No Strings Attached' method is not going to work for either of them. This story is mainly focused of Logan and Rory, but the Luke/Lorelai ship does appear quite a few times. Also, Rory and Logan never steal a yhat, Rory is NOT dropping out of Yale, and maybe Luke will beat Lorelai to the marriage proposal.

** Rating:** Will vary by chapter. This Chapter is rated T. I don't think this story will go MUCH above that.

** Archiving:** Of course, just tell me where its going.

** Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, all I own is the plot, and any original character my little mind might come up with.

** Reviewing: ** PLEASE DO! I really want your feedback. 

**A/N:** _Thank you very much to gilmoregirlslover81591, Festis7, and Amy for your reviews. I hoped I would get more though. I am new at the who, 'writing Gilmore Girls fanfiction' so I really want to know how I am doing. I think this chapter is good. I went over it many times before I chose to post it. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review. Its the least you can do if you review my work. :) Thanks. _

_----- _

Chapter One

** Keep On Loving You**

Rory and Logan had a pleasant ride home. They chatted quietly, both of them very happy about the new step that was taken in their relationship, they were exclusive now. Logan parked his car in his designated spot, got out, took Rory's hand and led her to his room. When they got inside Logan took off his jacket, took Rory's and hung them on the rack when you first stepped in his suite. He then smashed his lips against Rory's into a passionate kiss.

"Logan I want you." She said, almost gasping.

"Want you too Ace." He said taking her hand and leading her into his bedroom.

When they got inside, they both took off their shoes. Logan then pinned Rory to the bed and kissed her passionately. He slowly moved his hand down to undo the clasp on her old Chilton uniform.

"Like this Ror, makes you look all innocent…turns me on." He told her, trying to turn her on as well.

"Really? Does that mean you have some private school girl history that I should know about?" she asked jokingly.

"Would I tell you if I did?" he taunted. He had her skirt all the way down and her top off. All she was wearing was a black thong and pink lacy bra.

"No fair, you need clothes off." Rory pouted. Logan then stripped until he had nothing on but his boxers.

"Better Ace?" he asked with a smirk.

"Much better." She said with a coy innocent smile.

"Ok then, back to business?" he asked, knowing he didn't need a verbal response from Rory to continue what he was doing. She nodded her head in agreement. She laid herself down on the bed and smirked at him.

He then made love to her all night long. Both of them never feeling so passionate, so loved by each other. Both of them so happy that they were finally exclusive and there were 'strings attached' in their relationship.

Rory awoke in Logan's arms, the events of last night passing through her mind like wildfire. Hell she really loved this boy, the things he did to her, the way he made her feel; she had never felt this way with anyone. Not even Dean. The thoughts of Dean and the previous year made her sad. She hadn't meant to hurt him, she thought she loved him, but now she knew what true love was, it was being with Logan.

Logan felt her stir slightly in his arms and he awoke from his rest to see her laying facing him with a big bright smile on her face. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and she blushed.

"What's wrong Ace?" he asked her.

"Morning breath, not good." She said.

"I love everything about you." He said, kissing her again, this time more passionate.

"Logan, we have to get up its, 12:45!" she said slightly panicked. She had missed 2 of her classes. God she never did this. "I have missed two classes. I never miss classes." She said to him.

"Rory shhhh." He said to her. "You already missed two, you only have one more, you should just blow it off, and we can go get lunch. I know a great little restaurant." He smiled at her.

'He is smiling, I can never resist that, and he knows it, hell what's three classes?' she thought.

"Ok." She agreed reluctantly.

"Now you missy, go back to your dorm and get changed. Meet me back here in 45 minutes and we can go to lunch." He said.

"Ok." She said smiling. She sat up and quickly put on her clothes, kissed Logan goodbye and walked out of his apartment.

When she entered her suite she saw Paris and Doyle sitting on the couch, wrapped in each other making out.

"God guys get a room!" she yelled half-heartily. In her mind she smiled. She was happy for Paris. Paris deserved someone like Doyle, who loved her. And loved arguing and being in charge and in control of everything as much as her.

Rory walked into her room and began to undress. She put on her pink terry-cloth robe and walked into the bathroom. She needed to shower before she met Logan. She felt she needed to look good for him. Rory stepped into the hot steamy shower and massaged her shampoo through her hair. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy.

Rory chose to wear her short jean skirt with her red halter top, knee high boots and black sweater. She knew Logan would love it, therefore making her happy. She met him the time she said she would, not a minute before or a minute after.

Rory knocked on his door and Finn answered it.

"Well well, is this the young naïve and fashionable Rory Gilmore who we have all come to know and love?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He loved this girl like a sister.

"Is that what they are calling me now- a -days?" she asked.

"Word on the street luv." He answered with another one of his smirks.

Logan then appeared from his room, not looking up. "Finn man, was that the door?" he asked.

"Yes mate it was, and look what heaven has brought us, young Rory Gilmore."

"Hey Ace. Ready for lunch?" he asked her, taking her hand in his.

"That I am." She said and the two of them walked out of Logan's apartment ready to have a great time together.

Stars Hollow

Lorelai looked at the pregnancy results test she held in front of her. She couldn't believe it. She was going to have another kid, with Luke. The man she loved. She couldn't help but feel happy. She hoped that Luke would feel the same way.

Ever since they had gotten back together she felt a sort of separation between them. They had been apart for quite sometime, and neither of them thought that they could make up for that. Lorelai hoped that this baby would be that ice-breaker. The very thing that made them have that passionate relationship that had those very few months ago. She had to tell him, but first she had to tell Rory. Rory would want to know that she was going to have a sister.

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed Rory's cell phone number.

"Logan its my mom, I got to take this." Rory told Logan. Her mom only called her during the day if it was very important, and Rory could feel that this was one of those times.

"Hey Mom." She answered.

"Hey Rory, look I have something to tell you. You are going to have a sister."

"Oh my god! Really. Does Luke know? How long have you known? Are you happy?" Rory didn't mean it, but she was bombarding Lorelai with questions that she wasn't sure she had the answers to, well she would answer them anyway.

"Luke doesn't know yet, I just found out a few seconds ago. Yes I am very happy. And I hope that Luke will be too." She said. Rory could hear the nervousness shining through in her voice.

"Mom, I am sure, actually positive that Luke will be thrilled. And I want to tell you my good news. Logan and I are exclusive now. And I am telling you, I love it. I love him."

"Rory I am so happy for you. I knew the, 'No Strings Attached' thing was no good for you. I am so happy. For you and Logan." She said. She had decided that is Rory was happy, hell she was happy too.

"Mom thanks, and I am so overly happy for you too. Now GO, go tell Luke he has to know."

"Ok I'm going wish me luck, love you babe." And Lorelai hung up the phone to go tell the man she loved that she was having his baby, holding her head high, but extremely nervous on the inside.

-----

_**Ok, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I worked really hard on it. I decided to make this a T rated fic, and not have that much smut in it. Just purly plot. It is what I am doing. I cannot stress how much I need your reviews in the early stages of my story to keep me writing. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. :) **_


End file.
